Tiffany did 47 more squats than Vanessa in the evening. Tiffany did 54 squats. How many squats did Vanessa do?
Solution: Tiffany did 54 squats, and Vanessa did 47 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $54 - 47$ squats. She did $54 - 47 = 7$ squats.